


Sanguinary

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Hurt/Comfort, I am so sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really sorry that this is the first Davepetajade fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguinary

Warm hands slip over your sides and around your hips, tracing patterns into your skin. Their fingernails are bitten down and scratchy, leaving faint white lines wherever the rub. The hands move downward and come to a rest at your thighs, looping their arms around them and pushing you back. When your eyes flutter open Davepetas leaning over you, definitely calmer than you.

Their glasses are pushed up into the messy waves of their hair, leaving their eyes exposed. They stare down at you, eyes steady and amusement playing over their features. A hand leaves your abdomen and you feel it cup your head from behind, fingers brushing through your locks and massaging at your scalp, in between your ears. You let your eyes fall shut again, and the remaining hand on your leg moves up to caress your cheek. You hear the brush of fabric when they lean into your neck, brushing their lips over your nape. You let out a shaken sigh when they move away, opening your eyes in alarm.

"Why'd you stop!"

Your voice is high and breathy. They chuckle and your face heats at the sound. The they stop smiling to bite their lip, and you feel something akin to anxiety.

"Jade, your my mates _purr_ ite. I have some palms about this." You make a face.

"That wasn't even a cat pun! And, hey! I'm godteir, I'll be  _feline."_

They flash a grin at you and twist their fingertips in the hair behind your ear.

"If you really want to, then I guess I can't say no!"

"I- if you aren't comfortable you don't have t-" Your words are cut off with a chocked yelp as they dig their claws into you, breaking the skin with a squoosh.

You try to swallow down the dryness in your throat, and scream when they go all the way through. They pause to let you catch your breath. You stay frozen, shaking at the pain. You glance down and see your entire lower torso is leaking blood around their hand. When you stop screaming they rub circles under your chin with their fingers, tucking locks of your hair behind your ear. The flaring pain in your stomach hasn't died down, and there are tears streaming down your face.  Their hand moves to brush your cheek,  patting it carefully.

"Shoosh...shoosh Jade. Deep breaths..."

You take a shaky inhale, and hold it in your throat for a second before uninflating like a balloon. They slide their claws out of you and you start screaming again, clutching at their shoulders. They continue to mutter things into your ear while you cry, peppering you with small kisses inbetween words. 

"Do"-smooch-"you"-smooch-"want me to stop?"

"N-no! I'm fine. I'm... I'm okay." Your voice cracks into a sob and you bite your lip. Their hand rests over your wound, claws unequiped. You wrap your arms around their neck and push your face into their chest. Everything stings, and the blood on your dress is sinking into the pillows. 

Their hand trails down your neck to your hip, holding you steady.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

You shake your head feverishly under their chin, encouragement muffled by their dress.

"Yes please..."

Davepeta's hand slides under your dress, feeling along your leg. They feel upwards, lingering at where they stabbed you before moving on. They reach until one hand slips onto your neck. You dig your teeth into your lip harder and your vision fazes out while the hold you, kissing the top of your head. They keep going for a few minutes, moving their fingers around your skin and kissing you. The pain is starting to transfer into a dull ache, steadily pulsing with your heartbeat. Everywhere you look there's red, staining the sheets and your clothes. Your hair is clumped with drying blood. Their fingers must be dripping with it. Everything hurts.

You make a strained sound as they take their hands off of you, fingering the hem of your dress. With a woosh, they yank it off leaving you in your underwear.

The cold air on you makes you shiver, but the hands on you make you feel like your burning. When you look down, you see you were right. There are crimson fingerprints lining your torso, and three, deep marks in the middle of your stomach. The blood flow has mostly stopped, the area around it is dried and hardened. You glance up at them and see them watching you, lips pressed together and eyes obviously uncertain.

"Jade," Davepeta's voice is shaky with concern. Your gaze meets theirs and you swallow. 

"Lets stop." You nod and close your eyes.


End file.
